xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Uthool of the Brothers Djinn
Real Identity: '''Uthool '''Affiliations: Brothers Djinn Appearances: Shazam Slam (Classic Rock and Night of the Bat) Powers/Skills: Possession, Transformation, Flight, Enhanced Strength, and Unarmed Combat Voiced By: Diedrich Bader Uthool is one of the Brothers Djinn, five demonic beings who once ruled primitive Earth until they were defeated by the Wizard Shazam and his champion Adam. They were petrified and imprisoned on a wall in the Rock of Eternity. Centuries later, they were freed by Adam, now Black Adam, and returned to Earth. After Calythos was defeated, Uthool was the next djinn to surface. Batman, in the Batmobile, pursued him throughout Metropolis. Superman urged caution and sent back up in the form of Green Arrow despite Batman's insistence he didn't need it. Arrow fired one of his net trick arrows and pinned Uthool to a wall. He broke free and scaled the building to the roof. Batman continued chasing him. Arrow fired a bola trick arrow and wrapped up Uthool's legs. He fell off the building into a dumpster. Calythos shed his trenchcoat disguise and continued fighting Batman. Suddenly, Uthool turned into blue dust as Batman launched a roundhouse kick. He possessed Batman. He soon tired of Green Arrow and ejected him from the Batmobile into a river. He continued to impersonate Batman and went to the Hall of Justice. He was surprised Wonder Woman and Superman already knew so much about the Brothers Djinn and excused himself to check on the Hall's energy core. At the last second, he formed a creepy grin as the elevator doors closed. Before he could get to the power core, Booster Gold pulled Batman into the training area for their weekly session. To Booster's surprise, he flipped Batman. However, Batman pummeled him into submission. As he tried to leave, Wonder Woman was waiting and drew her sword on him. She knew something was wrong and attacked him. Eventually, he threw sand from a punching bag in her face then unleashed several smoke balls. He took her Lasso of Truth and bound her in it. He entered the power core room and found Cyborg at work. He disengaged a power coupling and electrocuted Cyborg into submission. He raised the power core's temperature from 200 to 1600 degrees Celsius as part of Uthool's plan to generate an explosion so large, it would shatter the Earth's mantle and bring the underworld to the surface. Green Arrow arrived at the Hall and attacked but was quickly defeated. Superman punched a steel door into him. Uthool had enough and transformed Batman's body into a giant winged version of himself. Superman and Uthool's battle rocked the Hall and instigated its destruction. Wonder Woman emerged from the debris and noticed the power core. She lassoed it and hurled it into Uthool. The explosion safely separated Uthool from Batman. Wonder Woman caught him while Uthool crashed into the ground. He declared he could not be beaten but Superman suddenly landed on him and silenced him. Wonder Woman restrained Uthool in her Lasso. Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Genie Category:Possession Category:Transformation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Wings Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Political Leaders Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:A Class Category:Secret Keeper Category:Male Category:DC Universe